kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-94
Inside the Human Search System, Saha puts in a search for the year N11, which showed the location of 35 humans still living, with the rest deceased. Next, he searches the year N13, which shows only 19 still living. When he begins his search of the year N16 (present time), Tilda yells at him to get out now since his time is nearly up. In the lounge, Tilda chastises him for taking a huge risk in a space that disappears with him if he remains past the time limit. She asked why he couldn't just ask another AA to use the search system for him, and he replies that he could no longer trust any of them, including his fiancée, and wonders which one was Asha's accomplice in the homicides. Not far from their hotel in Kalibloom, Leez (with Yuta) spots Ran passing by, and tells him she made a little progress with Bhavati Kubera. Ran responds that maybe she'll win the Neutral Bow after all, and continus on his way with a distracted look. Leez presumes that he is still rattled by the news of Asha's 29 homicides. When Yuta asks if she thought they were really accidents, Leez looks away, then says yes, because Asha said so, and it's important for friends to trust each other. In a meeting at the Earth temple, Lutz discusses Asha's case with Siera and Claude since Riche has been raising the issue again. They all agree that they (as well as Lorraine, Brilith, Airi, and Teo) would support Asha. However, they aren't sure about Laila, who doesn't seem to like Asha much despite being the one to issue the A++ license, so they ask Claude to bring her around. Claude is reluctant to face her but agrees to send a letter. In Rindhallow, Laila lies down, complaining of fatigue, when an staff member delivers a letter from Claude, in which he both apologizes for not returning and requests that she supports Asha. Laila finds his message more irritating than heartfelt, then notices that the weather outside suggests a storm is on its way. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Saha On's fiance is probably Lorraine Rartia. Lorraine and Airi have mentioned him in previous chapters. See the spoilers section of the previous chapter for more. * On why Saha can no longer trust the other AA magicians: ** Lorraine was present in Eloth then in N12 for the Sorceress's Fashion Bonanza, so she could have been the person that Asha asked. She is also among those that Riche warns Saha against. ** Claude was apparently also in Eloth, and may have been the one to have erased new evidence of Asha's crimes since. He is the other person Riche warns Saha against. ** Laila gave Asha the A++ license and granted her permission to use the Human Search System. * On Asha's murders: ** Saha's search was not a general search for people with the names of gods: Agni told Brilith that there were 5 people named Agni in Atera, who evidently didn't show up as a result of the search. ** Between N11 and N13, 39 - 19 = 16 people were killed. This is more than her murder record for 29 people, so either she starting killings before N11, or she made mistakes, or she had to kill others besides the victims. Of the 16 victims shown in the search: *** 1 victim was in Eloth, and 6 near it, leaving one survivor in Eloth and several nearby. *** 1 victim was in Rindhallow, 1 near it, leaving one survivor within Rindhallow and one near Rindhallow *** 1 victim was in Atera and 2 near it, leaving two survivors near Atera, including Leez, and no survivors within it. A quick count also shows that there are no 'overlapping dots', which means there was only one target in Leez's village. *** This means Asha killed 4 more victims in other locations. Apart from the above-mentioned locations, possible locations are: 1 in Aeroplateau and 1 near it, 2 in Kalibloom and 2 near it, 1 in Mistyshore and 4 near it. *** The remaining locations correspond to the villages attacked by Maruna before he attacked Leez's village: a village near Kalibloom, a village near Rindhallow and several near Eloth. *** Later on, Maruna and Gandharva have apparently eliminated all the targets except those within Atera, Eloth and Rindhallow. ** Asha took her magic exam with Brilith near the end of N11 in Rindhallow. After obtaining her magic license, she was active for a year then disappeared for 3 years. This means Saha's last search dates to around the time Asha disappeared. ** After her magic exams, Asha Brilith to Eloth then presumably back to Atera, as per her deal with Laila. She may have decided to accompany Brilith back even though she was denied use of the human search system. This means that she may have committed some of the murders while traveling with Brilith. Brilith may even have witnessed one of the acts. If that is the case, the next logical destination would have been Mistyshore. Perhaps she managed to eliminate the targets there, which is why the suras have not listed it as a target, even though, like Atera, it only has one temple standing (the temple of Resurrection disappeared along with Visnu). ** Since Asha 'disappeared' for 3 years, she probably hasn't entered any cities during that time. Otherwise, she'd have been registered at the checkpoints. This means she couldn't have killed targets within cities during this time. Hence, why the suras are after the targets in Rindhallow and Eloth. However, there should still be targets in Kalibloom, Aeroplateau and Mistyshore, but they are never mentioned by the suras as remaining targets. Either they're no longer alive, or they are being left alone for some reason. * Leez says she managed to hover with bhavati kubera. We see how she trained later on: she did so by repeatedly jumping off a cliff. This explains why Yuta looks rather gloomy this chapter. * Leez didn't look Yuta in the eyes when she claimed that she trusted Asha. * Yuta's eyes turned blue-green when Leez said that she trusts Asha. We later learn that Yuta can use Insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it isn't clear what purpose they serve here. See spoiler section of chapter 2-110. * Lutz says he needs materials to modify the Hide of Bondage. In Season 1, the store signs showed that sura parts are used as magical parts. * We already saw Riche's flashback about the time she offered 1 million gold to anyone who can use hoti visnu. * Siera has already mentioned that he knew Asha when she was younger. * This chapter, we see that Laila really is a beauty, just like Rana's alarm clock claimed. * Laila appears to be exhausted. Brilith mentioned early on that the other priests complain about being exhausted. 2-94 Yuta the fashion victim.png|crime of fashion 2-94 Lutz.png|gathering support for Asha 2-94 sleeping Laila.png|sleeps with her mask and mage suit... and probably boots, too References